Life Could Be A Dream
by whohailsfrombrookelyn
Summary: My very first Klaroline story. A/U Lots of OCC moments. Caroline is tired of the boyfriend drama - ahem, ex boyfriend and try's to take a day to herself with no connections to anything or anyone. Until the beautiful Niklaus moves into the house across the street from her with his brother Kol and his sister Rebekah.


Life Could Be A Dream

A/U - may have a lot more than a little OOC moments.

Caroline's POV.

Today was going to be a good day, I could just feel it. I've had too many crap ones recently or it not to be a good one. I left my phone in my room, turned off for once in my life. No connections, no ex boyfriend to harass me, and no best friend drama, just the blue sky with puffy, white, beautiful clouds. I was laying on the grass watching the clouds drift on when I heard a very noisy truck coming up the street and pulling into the house across from mine.

Weird. That house is abandoned and had these very creepy-scary-dark feelings around it, like anyone in their right mind would go there. I sat up to look at the truck and was surprised to see that it was a truck I hadn't seen before, and considering I've lived in the small town of Mystic Falls my whole life, and know everyone who lives here it's a little strange to see a strange truck.

I heard the truck door slam before I saw the man who had been driving it, I watched as he went to open the back of his truck and gosh, before I even met this man, I knew he'd be the death of me. He walked with a calm sort of confidence that was unheard of unless one was to walk the earth for centuries. He had dirty blonde hair that was quite curly and a tad messy, full lips that where a very lovely shade of pink, and deep beautiful blue eyes that where looking my way.

I smiled and got up, making my way across the street to see if he needed help, and as I got closer I could see that he had box's in the truck.

"Hey… Are you lost? No one ever comes to this house, if you need help with directions or anything I could help." I smiled as he leaned against the truck.

"Thanks love, but I'm in the right place. I've just purchased this home, as a matter of fact." He said with a very beautiful English accent as smirked and watched my smiling face go into one of puzzlement.

"You're… moving in? To this dump?"

"Well, when you put it like that it doesn't sound that good, but look at to potential it holds," He said without taking his eyes from mine.

I turned my head to look at the house that I have had to deal with looking at for the past 18 years of my life and cringed. The roofs shingles where falling off, shutters falling off and the windows boarded up. The front porch had more than a few holes in them when the wood was old and decaying, the door was barely hanging on. It was sad really, but just an accepted piece of the town that I happened to live across from. I looked back at the man who was still looking at me and cringed.

"I don't think it has any, I wouldn't be surprised if it fell apart while you were sleeping."

"I don't think that will happen, sweetheart." He smirked.

"And you're sure about that?"

"More sure than I've ever been, the structure is in decent condition, I'm sure I'll do just fine." He smiled at me.

"Well-"

I was cut off by the soft hum of a car pulling into the driveway behind us as a male and a female both got out, walking past the man and into the house.

"Leave it to you, Kol to get stuck in traffic and let Nik beat us here! I wanted to win that damn bet and it's you're useless driving that caused me to lose 50 dollars that could have gone towards new shoes!" she said, throwing her arms up in the air as they made their way to us.

"Rebekah, would you ease up? I'll give you the money back, I'm not sure why you where in such a rush to get here in the first place, look at it, it's a dump!" Kol, I assumed had caught a glimpse of me and grinned. "Well hello beautiful, who might you be?" He slowly took my hand and kissed it.

"Kol, leave the girl alone an-," the man started too say.

"I'm a neighbor, I guess. I live across the street. And thought I could help with something, " I smiled as I answered his question, looking at the gilwhose name was Rebekah.

"Thanks for the thought, but I'm sure we can take it from here, sweetheart." She sneered in my direction as she grabbed a box and started for the house with Kol following close behind her to open the door.

"Sorry 'bout that, love. Family love." The man said, looking at me.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then," I said, putting my hands inside my pockets.

"I never got your name, dear." He said,gazing into my eyes.

"Caroline." I said.

"Caroline, sweet Caroline." He smiled. He said it with such grace, my name rolling off his tongue perfectly.

"And yours?" I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"My name is Niklaus." He said, his gaze darkening.

"It was very nice to meet you Niklaus, amd if you need anything, dontbe afraid to ask." I smiled, starting to walk back across the street to my house.

"Caroline, please call me Klaus," He said.

"Klaus it is then." I turned and walked up the path, going inside my house and closing the door. I went to the living room to look outside the window and watched as Klaus grabbed a box and went inside with it.

Klaus. Such a strange name, but somehow, it had a familiar ring to it.


End file.
